


Seventeen Candles

by killuazcldyck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, genfic, this is so mushy I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuu has always looked up to his big sister, even he doesn't like to admit it out loud. He'd do almost anything for her, even if that means getting up at seven-thirty on a Sunday morning and trekking it all the way to Tokyo for <i>cake</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aomiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomiens/gifts).



> I went back and forth with the ideas for this fic so many times, but finally decided to stick with this. Tanaka deserves All The Good Things, and Saeko knows that, so I wanted to do something special for him! I hope you enjoy reading this. <3

When Ryuu was five, he fell over and scraped his knee pretty badly. A fair bit of blood gushed out and he felt hot tears spring to his eyes from the pain. _Don’t cry, don’t cry_ , he told himself as his lower lip trembled. Saeko was on the other side of the playground, playing with her friends on the swings. He didn’t want her to worry about him so he turned around so that his back was facing his sister, and wiped a muddy hand across his eyes. That only made matters worse, but Ryuu didn’t mind. He didn’t want Saeko to think he was a weak baby brother, because he _wasn’t_ –

“Hey! Whattsa matter?” A boy around Ryuu’s age walked over, eyes bright and wide. He was about half an inch taller than Ryuu and looked positively in awe of the gash on Ryuu’s knee. “Holy _poop_ , what happened to your leg?!”

Ryuu, never one to back down from an opportunity to show off how brave he was, shrugged it off with a valiant smile.

“’s nothin’,” Ryuu waved his hand in dismissal. The other boy’s already round eyes became even rounder, clearly astonished.

“You’re so _brave_ , dude! My name’s Yuu, by the way. Nishinoya Yuu!” Nish … Noya? shouted, which caused Saeko to stop playing with her friends and look up to see what her brother was doing. Even from a distance, she could tell that Ryuu had dirt all over him – from what, she could only guess. Saeko ditched her friends and immediately came running over. Ryuu’s eyes were red and watery, but he was showing a brave face to the other little boy. Knowing better than to mollycoddle him now, Saeko merely ruffled his bald head with an endearing grin.

“My little man, you’re so brave aren’t ya?! And who’s this friend you’ve made?” Saeko looked at Noya, who smiled a smile so large that Ryuu suspected he could probably blind half the world with it. Or cure blindness. Maybe both.

“Nishinoya Yuu at your service, ma’am!” Noya saluted, clearly in awe of Saeko. “Who are you?”

“Tanaka Saeko, but you call me Nee-san! This is my baby brother, Ryuu!” Saeko wrapped an affectionate arm around Ryuu, who could do nothing but blush in embarrassment.

“Well, Nee-san, Ryuu is probably one of the bravest guys I know! Look at his knee!” Noya exclaimed, staring with his mouth open at Ryuu’s very visible wound.

“I know! Ryuu is such a brave trooper!” Saeko grinned at her brother, who beamed back at her.

“Don’t tell Mum,” Ryuu begged his sister. He certainly did not want his mother scolding him for not tying his shoelaces and falling over as a result.

“Promise,” winked Saeko, bending down to Ryuu’s level. She took out her hand, and Ryuu shook it. Saeko made up an absurd little handshake on the spot, which Noya observed with wide eyes. It was a complex routine, but Saeko seemed pretty confident that Ryuu would memorise it. “We still have some leftover strawberry shortcake at home; you want the last piece?”

 

* * *

 

“RYUUUUUUU!” Saeko’s screeches woke Ryuu up from his slumber with a jolt. Rolling over to see what time it was ( _seven-thirty on a fucking Sunday morning, Saeko! This better be good_ ), Ryuu fumbled with his phone to reply to Noya’s latest message.  

“WHAAAAAT?” he yelled back, just as loudly as his sister had done. Saeko – not the daintiest of girls – came storming up the stairs and threw his bedroom door wide open. “Jesus! Have you ever heard of a thing called knocking?!” Ryuu snapped as he glared at his older sister. Saeko stood in the hallway, the morning light beaming off the back of her head. She smiled warmly at Ryuu, although a hint of mischief played in her eyes.

“What do you want …” mumbled Ryuu, turning over onto his belly. He wanted to _sleep_ , god damn it! What the hell was Saeko doing up so early, anyway?!

“Ryuu, my _darling_ brother,” Saeko cooed as she crept closer to Ryuu’s bed, trying (and failing spectacularly) to look innocent. She sat by the edge of Ryuu’s bed, but Ryuu closed his eyes, trying to ignore her. “ _Ryuu_ ,” pestered Saeko. “I have something super important I need you to do. _Please_ ,” she begged. Ryuu made a convincing grunt in his faux sleep. “I’ll get you that video game you wanted.” Ryuu opened one eye to look up at Saeko. She grinned at him; that seemed to have gotten his attention. The video game Ryuu wanted was strictly restricted to over eighteens only. He knew very well that he couldn’t purchase it on his own, so Saeko was his only way that he could get his hands on the damn game.

“Limited edition?” Ryuu grumbled, still on the fence about whether or not he should get out of bed at this ungodly hour just to run some errands for his older sister.

“Sure, whatever you want,” Saeko agreed as she stuck her hand out. They did their secret handshake – a routine Ryuu had imprinted into his memory since he was five years old. He didn’t remember _why_ they had made up this handshake, but he remembered grazed knees and meeting Noya for the first time that day.

“Fine,” mumbled Ryuu. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. A sudden set of breasts in his face caused him to splutter in embarrassment; Saeko had just thrown herself around Ryuu, giving him a huge hug. “Nee-san! Your _boobs_ …”

“Huh?! My tits are great, aren’t they?!” Saeko laughed loudly, pulling back from her brother. “Thanks, Ryuu,” she said solemnly as she smiled at him. “I’ve got taiko training today and a group assignment for uni so I don’t have time to do this, but it’s Akiteru-kun’s birthday tomorrow and I need you to get some supplies. I’ll give you the money, though,” Saeko fished around in her wallet, giving Ryuu a crisp 5000-yen note.

“It’s so weird that you and Tsukishima’s brother are like, such good friends,” Ryuu yawned as he climbed out of bed to put a shirt on. “Plus he’s so different to his brother. Have you even met Tsukishima?! He can be such a dick sometimes but it’s pretty hilarious,” Ryuu chuckled. “So, where did you want me to go to buy things for Tsukishima Senior?”

“ _Please_ don’t call him that,” Saeko reprimanded him, laughing. “I pre-ordered a cake for him from the most amazing cake shop in Japan,” she continued, although this time, she averted his eyes. Ryuu mulled this over in his head. Most amazing cake … in _Japan_?! Oh, no. A vivid memory of eating the best shortcake he had ever consumed in his life flashed in Ryuu’s head; it must have been last year, but the cake was so good he would remember it ‘til his dying day. He remembered laughing with Noya and Saeko in the cake shop as they devoured five cakes between the three of them.  The soft creaminess of the icing atop the delicate sponge and the sweet freshness of the strawberries were moments that Ryuu would never forget. Yeah, he _remembered_ , all right – he also remembered that the cake shop was smack-bang in the middle of Tokyo.

“There is no way in hell I’m trekking it to Tokyo! You’ve got to be kidding me, Saeko,” groaned Ryuu, feeling less and less inclined to help his sister out.

“ _Please_ , Ryuu-chan? I’ll pay for the shinkansen, too!” Saeko bargained with him, whipping out her travel card.

Ryuu thought hard. It wasn’t like he had much else to do today, and Saeko was obviously busy. She wouldn’t make him run around the whole country for nothing. Akiteru was clearly a very important friend to her, and he didn’t want to be a dick of a brother.  

“ _Fine_ ,” snapped Ryuu as he took her card.

“Thank you so much! Here’s a little cooler bag for you to keep the cake in! I owe you _big_ , Ryuu!” Saeko planted a kiss on Ryuu’s forehead much to his embarrassment before leaving his room. “You’re the best!” she yelled as she ran downstairs.

Sighing, Ryuu begrudgingly got ready for the day; he was ready to leave before 8am, which meant he’d probably get to Tokyo Station at around 10 in the morning. He knew it was a long shot, but he sent a text to Noya anyway, just to see if he was up for the trip.

**To:** NOYA-SAN at 07:48  
Are you busy today? Any chance ur up for a daytrip to Tokyo to get some cake??? Nee-san’s making me go get cake, smh. From TOKYO. Lemme know if ur free!

**From:** NOYA-SAN at 07:49  
AHHHHH sorry dude!! Mama Noya’s been yelling @ me to clean the house today lmao. Have fun in Tokyo tho, jealous!!! ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

Ryuu didn’t expect Noya to be able to come at such short notice, but he still wished he could have had some fun company on the long train ride there. He knew where the cake shop was thanks to going to the shop every time he visited Tokyo. It was about a two-minute walk from the station, and was constantly crowded with people – families, couples, tourists, businessmen – everyone went to Madam Shortcake for any and all occasions, whether it was someone’s birthday, an anniversary, or a Wednesday.

The train ride to Tokyo was relatively smooth; Ryuu napped half the way, then amused himself with reading a manga and playing _Love Live! School Idol Festival_ on his phone to pass the time. Then he remembered who lived in Tokyo and immediately felt better. Grinning to himself, Ryuu opened his messages.

**To:** Yamamoto Taketora at 08:46  
TORAAAA!!! GUESS WHO’S COMING TO TOKYO TODAY ?!?!

**From:** Yamamoto Taketora at 08:46  
WHO???????????

**To:** Yamamoto Taketora at 08:48  
… me, u fucking idiot. Wanna meet up and grab something to eat?

**From:** Yamamoto Taketora at 08:50  
TANAKA!!!! MY FUCKING DUDE. Yes ofc! What time u arriving?

**To:** Yamamoto Taketora at 08:51  
I’ll probs get there around 10, meet at McDonald’s?

The hustle and bustle of Tokyo was something Ryuu could never quite get used to; he much preferred the peace and quiet of Miyagi, which was even more evident when he stepped off the train and almost got run over by the stampede of people running around the station. He didn’t even have time to be mad about it, however, because he heard his name being called out, loud and clear above the noise of the trains and people around him.

“YO! TANAKAAAAAA!” Tora came running towards Ryuu so fast that he almost knocked over an old lady before hastily apologising to her, then proceeded lift him up and spin him around, and giving him a bone-crushing hug.

“T-Tora!” choked Ryuu, struggling to get out of his friend’s grip.

“Do you know how long it’s been? How dare you abandon me for so long?!” wailed Tora, finally letting go of Ryuu as the two moved out of the way so that people didn’t scowl at them for blocking the path. As the two caught up on each other’s lives, Ryuu found himself doubled over in laughter at every story Tora told him. He had certainly missed Tora, and didn’t want to have to leave him as soon as he had arrived in Tokyo. The two walked around the city together, sharing jokes and taking photos together, before Ryuu realised at midday that he should probably head back lest Saeko yell at him for coming back too late.

“Okay, dude. What are you doing for the rest of the day? Because if you’re free, do you wanna come back to mine for the day and we can hang out with Noya this afternoon? You can even stay the night if you wanna and then catch the train tomorrow morning back?” Ryuu suggested, walking over to Madam Shortcake. There was already a small queue, but thankfully, it wasn’t too long. Tora’s eyes widened and he gripped onto Ryuu’s arm, practically quivering with excitement.

“Really?! Do I get the honour of visiting the Tanaka residence? I’m flattered. And yes, of course I’m free! I’m so excited to see your house, what the hell!” Tora enthused as they walked into the shop, looking even more excited at the prospect of all these cakes. There were rows of so many various types of cakes, sitting along the shelves, enticing those simply passing by the shop to stop and stare. Shortcakes, fruit tarts, caramel slices, éclairs of three different flavours, and other sweet delicacies sparkled in the windows. Ryuu’s mouth began to water just by looking at them. Surely Saeko wouldn’t mind if he used the change on purchasing a melonpan …

“Hi,” he finally managed to get to the front of the line, smiling at the waitress at the cash register. “I have an order for Tanaka Saeko.” The lady told him to wait a moment, went to the back, and brought out a large, white box in a clear plastic bag.

“Here it is! A large strawberry shortcake, as requested. Would you like anything else?” the lady asked patiently. _Damn, Tsukishima’s brother’s a lucky guy – their strawberry shortcakes are the best_ , Ryuu thought as he stared at the masses of cakes before him and eventually caved.

Ryuu gave the lady the money and walked out of the shop, only feeling slightly guilty as he swallowed his melonpan in two large bites. He sent a text to Saeko saying that he had bought the cake and was now waiting for the train back with Tora.

**From:** Tanaka Saeko at 12:20  
THANKS SO MUCH BABY RYUU! Ur the best! Also say hi to tora from me! X

The train ride back to Miyagi felt a lot faster than the trip to Tokyo, probably due to Tora’s company and before they knew it, they had arrived in Miyagi.

“ _Bienvenue à mi casa_ ,” Ryuu humbly bowed to Tora as they walked up the front steps to his house. Tora didn’t know if Ryuu’s knowledge in languages other than Japanese was simply abysmal, or if he was being sarcastic, but it didn’t matter. “Sorry for the mess –,” Ryuu started as he swung open the door and switched on the light.

“SURPRISE!” Shouts and cheers greeted him as they stepped inside, and streamers exploded, covering the living room with multi-coloured confetti. Luckily, Ryuu was still holding the cake in its bag, otherwise he would have dropped the damn thing from shock. Familiar faces emerged from behind the sofa and Noya ran forward, leaping into Ryuu’s unprepared arms.

“Happy birthday, bro,” enthused Noya. They pulled away so that Noya and Tora could embrace, and from the kitchen, Saeko emerged, giving his brother a bear-like hug.

“I know your birthday’s not ‘til next week, but I wanted to do something special for my little bro,” Saeko grinned as she took the cake off Ryuu. “Got you strawberry shortcake – your favourite, remember?”

Ryuu felt as though his chest could burst with happiness. So many people had come to celebrate his birthday – and for the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words. Daichi, Asahi, and Suga all smiled at him, wishing him a happy birthday. Kinoshita and Narita waved him over, but not before Ryuu got bombarded by Hinata and Kageyama. Even Tsukishima gave him a polite nod and a quiet “Happy birthday, Tanaka-senpai” while Yamaguchi gave him their present.

“Th-thanks, guys,” Ryuu said weakly, unable to stop himself grinning from ear to ear.

“Don’t thank us – it was all Nee-san’s idea!” exclaimed Noya. “She organised everything …”

“Don’t be silly, Yuu-chan! You totally helped out by contacting everyone and –,”

“None of this would’ve happened without you – !”

Ryuu wouldn’t let either of them have it; he pulled his sister and best friend close to him, leaning against Saeko as he did so. “I love you both so much, ya know,” he murmured, so that only they could hear him. He pulled away as Saeko went into the kitchen to grab some candles, soaking it all up yet again; he simply couldn’t believe just how lucky he was to have so many friends who cared about him, and even more so, how selfless his sister and best friend were. Saeko _did_ have uni work and taiko training – that much was true, and yet she still somehow managed to organise this entire event, with Noya’s help.

Saeko put the cake down onto the dining table and everyone rushed over as they “ooh”ed and “aah”ed at the intricacy of the cake decorations. Every strawberry was cut and set perfectly along the white icing that was glazed meticulously on top of the vanilla sponge, and Saeko had carefully placed the candles on any parts that were not occupied with strawberries.

“Alright, let’s light this bitch up,” Ryuu flicked the lighter so that all seventeen candles burned brightly, just before Noya led the group in an awful rendition of the “Happy Birthday” song. As Ryuu looked around the room, he couldn’t help but smile to himself – he would have many more birthdays ahead of him, but sharing his seventeenth birthday with the people that he cared most about in the world at this very moment was something he would never forget.


End file.
